


Cam boy soot

by Fox31207



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Camboy wilbur soot, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox31207/pseuds/Fox31207
Summary: Wilbur soot is pressured to become a cam boy on twitch.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Cam boy soot

**Author's Note:**

> Completed
> 
> Wilbur is pretty much “pressured” to be a cam boy. It’s also masturbation if that wasn’t clear 
> 
> https://m.imgur.com/oDbMk5A
> 
> Thought you guys might like this vid.

“Alex, thanks for the donation man ‘play Minecraft with your legs in the air and your arms on the back of your knees’ uh I’m not doing that.” Wilbur said knowing why Alex would want him in that position.

“No chat I’m not going to sit in that position, I know you guys just want to see my tight little boy pussy!!!” He said getting angrier and more red as he spoke.

After spending some hours playing on the dream smp and the chat continuing to tell him to lay in the position Wilbur said “okay fine chat I’ll do it, but I better not see any weird photoshop.” Wilbur then proceeded to raise his legs and put his arms on the back of his knees “there chat!  Are you guys happy now?” His twitch chat proceeded to spam pog and the pog emote, after a couple of minutes the chat started to freak out over how tight Wilbur’s pants were around his ass, allowing chat to see the outline of what seemed to be a jockstrap around his ass.

“Chat stop telling me to show the jockstrap, I’m not doing it!!!!!!” Wilbur said getting frustrated, “just do it, Wilbur” Fundy said through the discord voice chat “NO FUNDY I'm NOT Going to TAKE OFF MY PANTS AND THE JOCKSTRAP!” Wilbur said tired of people telling him what to do.

After 10 minutes of chat and Fundy pressuring Wilbur to take off, at least, his pants.  Wilbur finally took them off “there chat their off, are you happy now chat!?” The chat spamming drooling emojis, pog emotes, and rainbow hearts in the chat as Wilbur went back to his seat and sitting on the same pose Alex requested Wilbur to sit in.

“Hey, wil?” Fundy said “yeah what’s up Fundy?” “I don’t think you were supposed to go back to laying in that position” “I know my chat Fundy they were going to beg for me to show them this ‘tight little  boy pussy.’” “Okay wil.”

“What else do you want chat” wil said starting to blush as he spoke “people are telling me to stop playing Minecraft and to turn into a cam boy; what do you think Fundy?” “I think you should do it but get ready to be banned on twitch.” “Fuck twitch man I’m doing it, for the money of course, bye Fundy.” Wilbur hung up on Fundy before he could even say bye to Wilbur.  “Should we do media share guys?” People spamming yes in the chat.

People watching the stream started to send in videos of various porn stars “He has a huge cock dude” wil said as video of Danny D played on media share. “He had a huge cock dude, I’m getting kind of hard dude.”

“What else do you want me to do chat?” Wilbur said the bulge in the jockstrap bigger now; “‘play with your ass’ well lucky for you guys I cleaned my self out and brought some Vaseline.” He said reaching under his desk and taking out the Vaseline container.  Wilbur started putting some Vaseline on his index and middle finger and started teasing his asshole with his fingers, a small grunt coming out of him.  “‘Anyone else thinks he came too prepared for this?’ Shut up chat!  Let’s hope the business executives next door don’t walk in.” Ending the sentence with a nervous laugh.

Wil started to slowly push in his fingers into his asshole, small grunts and moans coming out of his mouth the deeper he went, while his fingers were inside him he bent them to rub his prostate causing him to moan a bit louder than before.  Wil pulled out his fingers and put on more Vaseline, once the Vaseline was on he started thrusting his fingers faster into himself starting to blush the faster he went.  Muffled moans came out of his mouth due to him biting down on his shirt to stop him self from loudly moaning. “*hah* what else *hah* do you gu-*hah* guys want me to do?” Chat started spam him to show off his cock or to change his position “*moan* o-okay” wil started to remove his jockstrap which showed off  his balls which were filled with cum, once the jockstrap was off he held it up to the camera and said “who ever *sigh* wants it can have it, first come, first served.” His chat started spamming “ME!” but wil chose a user called Mr Hyde “congrats Mr Hyde, dm me, so I can send it to you.”

Once he announced who won the jockstrap he held his 6.5 inch cock to the camera, pre-cum running down from the tip to the base.  “Here, for the people that wanted to see my cock.” His chat started going absolutely insane; while his chat was freaking out over his cock he moved the camera to the ground propping it up on some boxes so that chat could have a better view, once the camera was properly he reached under his desk and pulled out a 5-inch dildo.

The more he sucked on the dildo the deeper it went down his throat causing him to gag; “I swear Wilbur was way too prepared for this” Mr Hyde said in chat causing wil to remove the dildo from his mouth and saying “the only reason I seem prepared for this is because I do this a lot, except for the dildo, this is my fourth time using it.” When he finished his sentence he started teasing himself with the dildo “I think I’m gonna need to use the Vaseline.” He grabbed some Vaseline and started to rub it  on the dildo.

Once he had rubbed enough Vaseline on the dildo he started to slowly slide the dildo into himself grunting as his hole was stretched.  “Fuck, dude it’s actually going in!” Laying his head back in pleasure leaving the dildo inside him self for a couple seconds before slowly taking it out to rub more Vaseline on it.

Wilbur put the dildo back inside himself going in faster than the first time, “oh yeah baby” wil moaned as he started slowly thrusting the dildo into himself progressively going in deeper into himself.  He stroked his cock with one hand and thrusting the dildo into himself with the other hand.  He continued thrusting into himself going faster and harder which caused him to moan louder, the business executives getting alerted by the moaning.

Wil repositioned him self on his knees and arching his back so that his head and upper torso are laying on the ground.  He continued to thrust the dildo harder and faster causing him to keep moaning and grunting.  The business executives next door had enough with Wilbur’s noise and decided to tell wil to quiet down.

With a couple deep and hard strokes to his ass and cock Wilbur finally came with a couple of long white streaks of cum shooting on the ground causing Wilbur to grunt “ooh yeah baby, you liked this tight little boy pu-“ he was cut off by the business executives opening the door and being welcomed to the sight of a naked Wilbur with a dildo in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic coming soon (also about wilbur), hopefully some time in March of 2021.


End file.
